Pokemon: In to the game
by Sonic343
Summary: The story of friends, drama,kind of? and sci fi Please review, cause I usually don't continue things unless people point things out.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1:Enter: Into the Game!**

"**Well, where would it be?" I asked.**

" **Here, how bout you look for it, and I don't lazy!" Gabe replied, ticked off.**

"**Here it is!" I yelled.**

"**Hey shut up Austin, parents are trying to sleep." Gabe whispered.**

"**Dude, it's like almost impossible to sleep cause of the huge frigging storm outside." I whispered back. We waited a few seconds, lightning struck, thunder rolled.**

"**Whatever." Gabe said.**

"**Hey I'll trade you." I offered.**

"**Fine." Gabe said. "But, won't the lightning screw up the connection?'**

"**No," I said, "The lightning won't screw up Nintendo DS connection. It's wireless."**

**We turned on the DS's, and went to the trading. Right when the Pokemon trade was halfway through, lightning struck. Our DS's shut off, and I felt like someone shoved me into mine, and then I was out cold.**

This pretty much not a chapter, but a prolouge instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Ugh, where am I?" I asked as I woke up. I was in a field, no sing of civilization anywhere. Dazed, I turned to my side, Gabe was on his side, facing away from me. He looked like he was out cold.**

**"Well, sucks to be him." I mumbled as I felt a sharp pain in my back. Gabe had kicked me.**

**"You dumbass, that hurt." I yelled.**

**"Shhhh, look at this." He replied. **

**Turns out Gabe wasn't knocked out. I got up from the spot I sat. On the other side of him, was a Piplup? I jumped up at what I saw. **

**"Dude! what...how? How is this possible?" I asked, confused.**

**"How's what possible?" Gabe replied.**

**"You act like you've been here your entire life! That's a Piplup!" I barked. "I know it has to have a trainer. Piplup is a starter Pokemon In the Sinnoh reigon." **

**"Ok, so, what do we do?" Gabe asked.**

**I turned to the Piplup. Thinking it wouldn't understand me, I asked if it had a trainer. It nodded its head. I kneeled down. " Can you lead us to them? Do you know where they were last before you were seperated?"**

**It started leading us, and we followed.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On the way, in what looked like the Eterna Forest, We were attacked by a group of three. Well, two humans and one talking cat like pokemon.**

**"Ohhhhh God. I shall put an end to this right now!" I yelled.**

**"Austin, on your waist!" Gabe shouted from behined. I checked on my waist. There were Pokeballs. I took one and tossed it. a huge birdlike pokemon appeared on the ground in front of me. It was a Staraptor. MY Staraptor. **

**Man this place is wierd.**

**I took this chance to glance at the Piplup. It had an angry expression. 'Could this be?' I thought to my self.**

**Back at the battle Team rocket had finished thier long speach that always makes me change the channel.**

**"Staraptor, Arial ace!" This sent Team rocket flying. God knows how they are still alive.**

**I called back Staraptor, and we continued on.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We arrived in a city. The sign at the city gate read "Eterna City". **

**"Ah, this gym in this city. I remember it clear as day." I said. **

**But it was no time for flashbacks, the Piplup kept on running. As we were running, I recieved stares and comments. Probably because no one had ever heard of The San Jose Sharks. **

**"whatever..." I grumbled.**

**We continued past the gym, and saw a group of three. Not team rocket. They seemed to be in our age range.**

**'No way' I thought. This is...**

**Dramatic cliff hanger! (Don't you hate When people do this?) More comming in the next day or so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**When we arrived at the group, I nearly shot myself in the back. The group wasn't who I hoped it would be. I was hoping it would be... Someone tapped my back. I turned around. I was shocked at who it was.**

**"That Piplup you have there, where did you get it?" a girl about eleven yeaars old asked. **

**I just stood there, because the person asking me the question, was Dawn.**

**"We, we found it." I said, "Is it yours?"**

**"Yes! it is!" Dawn replied, picking up the Piplup.**

**"Everyone seems to be looking for something around here." I said.**

**"Yes, they are, they are looking for their Pokemon." **

**"What the heck why?" I asked. I did not want to give away the fact that I already knew who she was.**

**"A group called Team Galactic..." Dawn did not want to talk about it.**

**"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, D--" I cut Gabe off and whispered in his ear,**

**"Don't give away the fact that we know almost everyone here, not yet." I whispered.**

**"So, can you come with me for a minute?" Dawn asked.**

**"Yeah, sure," I replied.**

**Dawn led us to a large building. It was much larger than a Pokemon center, and I thought we were going to one. Inside was a convention type get together, like the ones I see at the fair. **

**"So, why are we here?'' I asked.**

**"If your Pokemon was recently stolen from you, you were asked to come here." Dawn answered. **

**"Oh, okay."**

**I saw two more familier faces, Brock and Ash.**

**"So, you found Dawn's Piplup?" Ash asked us. **

**"You question us like it's a bad thing, but yes." I said.**

**"Well, it's getting late," Brock said. **

**"Please, come with us."**

**On the way, I took the time to tell Gabe that no one had asked our names. **

**u**

**Dawn was holding her Piplup, happy to be back with it. It was a cool, breezy night. A cersent moon shone overhead. We were close to a cabin, as I could see it about twenty yards away. I thought I saw someone in the nearby bushes. **

**As we were nearing the cabin, two galactic grunts jumped out at us. **

**"I thought I heard something," I said. "They do a terrible job sneaking along in the bushes."**

**The galactics didn't care for my insult. They rushed at us. faster than a normal human.l**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K, so in chapter four, there will be a fight scene. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon though it would be really cool if I did. (not being dissed by "Gangsters". They have issues with everything I do. Including the music I like. All this Soulja Boy crap gets annoying! Even my teacher plays the song during class and it drives me insane!­)**

**Ash: what on God's green earth is soulja boy?**

**You don't want to know.**

**Dawn: Well, I think we do! **

**Gabe: Just tell them!**

**Hell no, you tell them.**

**Gabe: No!**

**Fine I'll play the song, but you will want to have your ears bleed after you hear it puts iPod on in hopes of drowning out the song and starts song**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Galactics rushed at us at inhuman speeds. I dodged to the side, hoping to get out of the way. It turns out they weren't even going for me. I felt like a retard. I got back up to find what the Galactics were really going for. Dawn's Piplup. They fought over it. The two Galactics against me, Gabe, Ash, Brock, and Dawn. I went to help. Before I could get there, the Galactics pulled Dawn and her Piplup away from everyone else.

"C'mon, let go, kid!" One of grunts orderd. Dawn continued holding on to her Piplup, determined not to let go. I liked what Dawn was doing, It would be something I would have done.

" Fine, we are taking you with us!" The other grunt said. I watched as they dragged The two to a van. That's when I made a move. I ran up to the van and as they imprisoned Dawn and her Piplup in the back of it, grabbed on to one of the bars on the sides.

"Austin, you're crazy!" Gabe called, he, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu running from behind.

"Just watch!" I replied. The van started driving. I climbed to the top, looking for a sun roof of some sort. I found one, and, when I did, started to beat it open. I jumped in. When I got inside however, nothing went as planned. They took me me and threw me into a prision cell. The same one as Dawn. I could only see the window outside. We were driving really fast. Being tired as I was, I fell asleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 coming soon. takes off headphones and turns to everyone else**

**So, how was the song?**

**Dawn: Horrible! Does your teacher really play this during class? **

**Yes.**

**Ash: Well how do you survive it?**

**While it plays, I always sing another song. **

**flashback: Most of the class singing Soulja boy, me yelling Voices by Disturbedflashback end**

**Please review! **


End file.
